


highlights from low-lives

by dissociativeclifford



Series: young dumb broke high school kids [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Almost smut but not really, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Tension, Skinny Dipping, Smoking, Unrequited Love, and maybe kenny, haha im the worst, kenny likes stan, kind of, only tagging it as that cause im still not sure where this plot is going!, skinny dipping more like STENNY DIPPING, stan likes kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissociativeclifford/pseuds/dissociativeclifford
Summary: skinny dipping at stark's pond





	highlights from low-lives

**Author's Note:**

> this is the closest thing to smut i've ever written and i am very scared to publish it even though i cut it off before it gets too... involved
> 
> enjoy i guess?

stonerkid: dude you busy?

sadboi: [[image]](https://i.imgur.com/PhDqnji.jpg)

stonerkid: jesus  
stonerkid: starks pond 10min

 

A small smile appears on Stan’s face when he reads the text. He only got back from visiting relatives in Boulder a few hours ago, and not talking to anyone but his family for a week had been driving him insane. He rolls out of bed and pulls on a muscle tee that he got from The Killers concert he went to a few weeks back. He walks briskly down the stairs, sliding on some flip flops and rejoicing in the fact that it wasn’t freezing outside for once.

“Mom, I’m going to Kenny’s!” he calls out, but gets no reply. Stepping out the front door, he pulls his phone out of his ratty basketball shorts pocket, and texts Kenny back.

 

sadboi: leaving now

 

Despite being well into the night, almost ten o’clock, the air outside is still warm. This is why Stan loves summer- you can go out at any time and it’ll still be warm, no snow to worry about. Especially when the temperature falls into that just perfect mid-seventies zone, and everything feels completely perfect, like tonight. (That is, besides the obvious fact that there’s no school to deal with.)

The walk to Stark’s Pond is only a few minutes, but Stan manages to zone out in the meantime. His mind wanders aimlessly, from why Kyle hasn’t been texting him, to when he’s going to do his summer assignment for English (or if he’ll do it at all), to whether or not he should have snagged a few beers from the fridge at home, to what all Kenny wants to do tonight. He’s only snapped out of his daydreaming when he hears a loud, “DARSH! Over here!”

Stan turns his head to the source of the sound and sees Kenny, sitting on the pond’s dock with his backpack between his crossed legs. Stan grins- he’d been telling Kenny the story of when that grown ass man challenged him, as an eight-year-old boy, to ski the K-13, and Kenny thought that calling his friend “Stan Darsh” was the funniest fucking thing in the world.

“Hey, Ken,” Stan grins, loudly sitting his body down on the wet, wooden dock in front of Kenny. “Whatcha need me for?”

Kenny rolls his eyes. “I can’t just spend time with my friend?” he asks, tapping Stan’s chest.

“Are you high?”

“Only a little; I wanted to wait for you,” Kenny says with a big grin, an expression on his face that Stan can’t quite place. He pulls a plastic bag out of his dirty backpack, fishing around in it for a fresh joint. Kenny stares at Stan while he brings the joint to his lips, inhaling deeply with a little smirk. He exhales slowly, feeling the smoke sting the inside of his nose, and then he smirks.

Stan licks his lips and reaches for the joint, only to have Kenny pull it back above his shoulder. “Uh-uh-uh,” Kenny says and rests his chin on his other hand, keeping the joint out of Stan’s reach. “Only if you come swimming with me.”

“I didn’t bring swim trunks.”

“Neither did I,” Kenny snorts, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “The question remains- am I gonna smoke this whole thing alone or not?” He twists the joint gently in his fingers, not wanting to upset his own careful rolling job.

Stan doesn’t know exactly what’s different about Kenny tonight, but it’s making him feel some kinda way that’s both unsettling and exciting.

“Convince me.”

Kenny looks a bit taken aback at first, but quickly recovers, a challenging smirk perking up on his lips. Slowly, he takes another deep drag, and leans in close to Stan. Firm but gentle, he grabs Stan’s chin and holds him in place, their noses just barely brushing. He exhales slowly and smoothly, by now basically a professional at these kinds of thick, milky clouds. Kenny watches as the smoke travels and dissipates around Stan’s face, and he hears Stan shakily inhale, eyes wide at how close Kenny is. Kenny has to resist the urge to laugh.

“O-okay.”

“Okay what?”

“Okay I’ll swim with you!”

Kenny grins triumphantly and leans back, and it’s too dark to tell for sure but he can swear that Stan’s blushing. He hands the joint to Stan and clicks his tongue. “Good choice, Darsh.”

Stan watches, confused but in awe, as Kenny stands up and pulls his shirt over his head. Kenny’s always been scrawny, given his financial situations, but Stan can see the muscles in his back move as he removes his shirt and drops it to the dock. Stan relaxes a little and takes a drag off the joint as Kenny steps out of his ripped jeans and then underwear. Kenny looks over his shoulder just in time to see Stan’s messy exhale, and laughs just a bit. “Enjoying the view?”

“Fuck off,” Stan laughs back. He’s seen Kenny naked more times than he could account for, but something about tonight made his mouth go dry at the sight of Kenny’s bare body. Holding the edge of the dock, Kenny slips into the cold water, not at all fazed by the temperature.

Stan sets the joint on top of Kenny’s backpack and pulls off his own shirt, standing up. Stan had grown to be just a bit taller than Kenny, and carrying a little extra fat around the edges, always joking that he has a “dad bod.” He shuffles out of his own Adidas shorts and boxer briefs, hopping off the dock in a much messier fashion than Kenny. Stan’s head dips under the cold water, and when he comes back up, Kenny’s laughing.

“Can’t hold a joint if your hands are wet,” Kenny says smugly, tapping his fingers on the damp wood of the dock.

Stan mumbles his own string of obscenities at the cold water as he pushes his hair back, drifting over to the side of the dock Kenny’s settled at. He reaches one hand out and buries it in Kenny’s messy hair, insisting “It’s like a towel! It’ll dry my hands!” as Kenny pushes him away.

“I have a better idea,” Kenny smirks, picking up the smoldering joint between his long fingers. He hooks his arm through the dock ladder and pulls himself forwards, feeling his toes bump up against Stan’s ankles. He studies Stan’s typical blank expression, looking for any signs of discomfort, but finds none.

Kenny takes a deep drag off the joint, feeling the familiar burn in the back of his throat. Not wanting any smoke to dissipate, he grips the back of Stan’s neck, and ever-so-gently presses an open-mouthed kiss to Stan’s thin lips. Kenny can feel goosebumps form on Stan’s neck when he exhales slowly, and then pulls away to examine Stan’s reaction.

Stan’s eyes have widened a bit, but Kenny doesn’t see any discomfort in them, so he offers Stan a small grin. Kenny gets some goosebumps of his own when Stan’s hand grips his hip firmly.

“Yeah, I like that idea.”

Kenny is surprised, but definitely not upset, when Stan leans forward and presses his lips firmly against his. In fact, Kenny hums softly into the kiss and moves his hand to messily set the joint on the dock, wrapping both of his arms around Stan’s neck and licking into his mouth with an unquenchable thirst. Kenny’s incredibly grateful that the water right there doesn’t go too deep, because after taking a few steps backwards Stan’s able to stand on the muddy bottom of the pond, leaning against one of the wooden dock posts.

Kenny’s also incredibly grateful that the cold water seems to counteract the blood rushing to certain parts of his body.

Kenny only breaks the kiss to latch his mouth onto Stan’s neck. He presses a soft kiss behind Stan’s ear, and then goes to work on his neck, sucking bruises right under his jawline. Kenny drags his teeth along Stan’s shoulder and Stan whimpers, which is the prettiest sound Kenny has ever heard. His hands are grabbing Kenny’s ass and Kenny takes that as an invitation to wrap his legs around Stan’s waist, and the small groan Stan produces at the contact confirms that Kenny definitely made the right choice.

Hungrily, Kenny reattaches their lips, teeth clashing just slightly. Stan hums eagerly and takes Kenny’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling and sucking just enough to make Kenny moan. Kenny knots his fingers in Stan’s hair, tugging Stan impossibly closer. Stan smirks and squeezes his hands where they’re holding Kenny’s ass, and Kenny lets out a loud sigh, sinking his teeth into Stan’s bottom lip, and Stan shivers.

Smirking contently, Kenny untangles his legs from Stan’s body, pressing straight up against him again. Feeling more confident with Stan’s likings, he sinks his teeth firmly against Stan’s neck, surely enough to leave a mark. “Fuck, fuckfuckfuck,” Stan gasps, and Kenny pauses for just a second in case that was a negative. But Stan whines at the lack of contact, so Kenny sucks a deep bruise into Stan’s neck, right where he can feel the pulse. Boldly, Kenny trails his hand down Stan’s torso, to the curly hair growing beneath his belly button, until he can gently stroke Stan, who eagerly obliges.

And if Stan moans Kyle’s name that night, neither of them have to mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is officially no longer COMPLETELY a vent series  
> i mean they're still mostly vent fics, like i just want a girl to make out with  
> but kind of a plot developing?
> 
> either way. i'm still deciding if i want this series to follow style and bunny, or kyvid and stenny. i know more people like style and bunny but i've been loving writing stan and kenny's dynamics. comment ur thoughts ((:


End file.
